


10/10

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy likes them awkward, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this whole thing because of a meme, steve rogers is bad with pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Steve has been waiting a whole year to use this pickup line on his dream girl.  Bucky thinks that his best friend is pretty lucky that Darcy is easily impressed.
"Are you today's date?  ...because you're 10/10."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on my dashboard.
> 
> "Are you today's date?"
> 
> "Because you're 10/10."
> 
> So obviously, I had to write this.

**10/10**   


* * *

 

 

“He’s acting weird today,” Sam said softly.

 

“Moronsayswhat?” Bucky whispered back, nearly inaudible as they trailed Steve down the hallway of the Avenger’s facility.

 

“ _ What?” _ Sam hissed back at him.

 

Bucky only chuckled softly with his delight.  He’d been working his way through all of the good insults with Sam ever since he was thawed out again six months ago.  It was funny how much he could manage to get by the flyboy.  For some reason, Sam always fell for the old  _ insult-says-what _  joke.  And Bucky always chuckled with delight.  And whenever Natasha wasn’t there, he got away with it too.

 

Bucky’s chuckles stopped when he felt a strong hand smacking against the back of his head.  He winced at the sting, he could recognize that sharp, little slap anywhere.

 

“Red?  I see you’re back from your retrieval mission,” Bucky turned a little half smile her way.  That half smile would have had a normal woman’s panties on the ground and her tight little tush in his lap, but Natasha wasn’t a normal woman.  That was why Bucky was head over heels in love with her.

 

“We’re all good,” Natasha confirmed.  “Rogers, you should go to the labs and welcome the wayward scientists back.”

 

“Wait---the scientists are back?  Doctor Foster and company are back?” Sam asked eagerly.  If the scientists were back, that meant their security detail was also back.  Which meant that Sharon Carter was back in house.  Sure, she and Steve never really worked out, but it hadn’t gotten very far either.  So Steve was totally cool that Sam and Sharon kind of hooked up a year ago after a big celebration lauding the second Nobel Prize won by Dr. Jane Foster.  

 

And then, Sharon had left for a galaxy wide tour as the personal security guard of Dr. Jane Foster and her research assistant, Darcy Lewis.  And she’d been gone for a whole year.  

 

Steve stopped in his tracks, and Bucky could swear that his back looked a little tense all of a sudden.  He couldn’t be sure, but he thought that he’d seen that posture before.  Tense and anticipatory and usually right before Steve was about to talk to Peggy Carter back in the day. 

 

“Dr. Foster is still Thor’s lady, isn’t she?” Bucky murmured to Natasha.

 

“Mmhmm,” Natasha hummed, her lips barely curving upwards, her brow arched delicately with a little secret.

 

“Okay,” Bucky nodded.  It’d been awhile since he’d played wing man for his best friend, but he was pretty sure he could manage it.  He wondered who Doctor Foster had in her little company.  He had a feeling whoever Steve was suddenly so tense and excited about was probably a brunette.  Steve always liked the brunettes the best.

 

“Uhm, yeah, okay,” Steve nodded, turning to Natasha.  “Are you sure we shouldn’t all just---meet later for dinner?  I mean, let the ladies settle in a little?”

 

“They’ve been on base for five hours, already,” Natasha shrugged.  “Thor drug Jane off to his quarters already.  Darcy is already bored and threatening to unionize the artificial intelligence.”

 

“Heh,” Steve made a little laughing noise and a big, bright grin bloomed over his face.  

 

Bucky chuckled in delight again.  A smitten Steve was an absolute treasure, really.  He followed Natasha as she led the way to the elevator, pressing the button for the fifth floor, where the lab for Doctor Jane Foster had been vacant for nearly a year.  Bucky observed both Sam and Steve with equal measures of fascination.  He wondered if he looked as stupid as them whenever he was about to see Natasha.  He shrugged to himself. 

 

Of course he looked just as stupid.  Natasha was the most impressive dame in all the universe.

 

Sam had an anticipatory grin on his face, his eyes  _ actually  _ twinkling with delight as he nodded his head slowly.  Bucky wrinkled his nose.  He couldn’t tease the man when he was in such a good mood.  It was somehow wrong.  Probably.  Bucky focused on Steve and was absolutely floored to see him muttering words under his breath.

 

“What’s he doing?” Bucky asked Natasha discreetly.

 

“Practicing pickup lines,” Natasha answered with a shrug.  “Someone told him about a year ago that she’d be waiting to hear his best game.”

 

“This Darcy girl?” Bucky wondered.  “She a good sort?  The punk only deserves the best, you know.”

 

“I know, and she is the best, I promise,” Natasha nodded.  “You’ll see.”

 

“Feel like I should make him feel better,” Bucky admitted. “Build him up a bit, maybe?”

 

“Oh no, don’t do that, you’ll ruin his charm if you make him too smooth,” Natasha shook her head.  “Lewis likes ‘em bashful and adorable.”

 

“I like her already,” Bucky nodded.

 

They made it to the fifth floor in no time, and Sharon Carter was standing outside of a lab, shaking her head in amusement.  She looked road weary and like she needed a hot bubble bath and a back massage.  Sam stepped forward and gave her a smooth smile.

 

“You look like you need a little comfort from home,” Sam said with all the smoothness he could muster.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, because it really wasn’t all that smooth when it came down to it.  Sharon did not take after her aunt, though, because she actually smiled at it and took a few steps forward to stand in front of Sam.  She looked him over from head to toe, and for some reason Bucky didn’t quite understand, she  _ liked _ what she saw.  She reached out and put her arm in his.

 

“Do you have ice cream of the human variety?” Sharon wondered.

 

“Three different kinds,” Sam promised.

 

“I’m free to go now that the tiny ones are delivered safe and sound into... _ capable _ hands?” Sharon looked to Natasha for her orders.  

 

“Take two weeks R&R,” Natasha nodded.  

 

“Awesome,” Sharon began to drag Sam away.

 

“You ready, pal?” Bucky wondered as they approached the lab door.  

 

“What?” Steve asked, distracted.  “What?”

 

Natasha fought a smirk and opened the lab door, letting the sound that had been hidden behind the soundproof door explode around them.  It was a pop song from the 80’s, even Bucky could recognize that.  A tiny, buxom brunette was dancing along and singing her heart out to it, along with an impressive collection of gyrating robots that had previously been in Tony’s lab on the sixth floor.   

 

“ _ TAKE ON ME! TAKE ON ME! TAAAAAAAAKE MEEEEE OOOOOOON!” _ someone who must have been Darcy crooned as she danced on top of a lab desk.  She was dressed like she was heading to a Halloween party.  Big black combat boots, with gray, polka dotted tights on pretty, plump gams.  Her dress was shimmering like stars at night and the color was hard to place, it seemed to shifting from green to blue to silver and back again.  It looked alien in nature and design, floating around her as she twirled.  To top it all off she was wearing a brown leather jacket, which didn’t seem to fit her aesthetic very much and looked far too big on her anyway.  

 

“Oh,” Steve said softly.

 

Bucky watched as Steve stared at the woman with unrestrained admiration.  He realized that the jacket was probably, most likely Steve’s.  And Bucky wondered what had happened a year ago while he had been sleeping peacefully in Wakanda.

  
  


“Ahem,” Natasha said loudly.  “Friday, cut the music.”

 

“Mother of fucking pearl!” the little woman who had to be Darcy yipped out in surprise before turning smoothly to face the newly arrived threat, her hands going quickly into her jacket pockets and yanking out two weapons.  

 

Bucky recognized them as tasers, but realized that they were not Earthly.  She’d definitely gotten some upgrades during her travels.  Her brown hair swished around her face in long, loose curls, just a little wild thanks to her impromptu dance party.  Big, round blue eyes went from surprised, to defensive then very suddenly softened as she recognized Natasha.  Darcy’s gaze passed over Bucky pretty quickly, which Bucky took as a good sign.  One, she wasn’t interested in him and all the lovely that he himself had to offer, which was a good thing for his smitten pal, Steve.  Two, she wasn’t shocked by the metal arm on display, which meant she was a good sort, really.

 

When her eyes hit Steve, she licked her pouty bottom lip and pale, alabaster cheeks tinged with pink.   She pocketed her weapons and gave an adorable little wave.  Her eyes turned a little mischievous and expectant.

 

“So…” she shrugged.  She looked down from her perch on the lab desk, her eyes only for Steve.  “Got anything to say, Rogers?”

  
  


“Are you today’s date?” Steve blurted.

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“Because you’re ten for---I mean ten out of---damn it,” Steve put his hand to his face, covering the majority of it as his skin flushed pink.  “I waited a year to say this, and I fucked it all to hell.  Fucking shit, damn it.”

 

“You’re a ten slash ten?” Darcy finished for him.  “Oh Rogers, that’s adorable.  Seriously.”

 

“I asked for you to be brought back today so I could use that line,” Steve sighed, pulling his hand away from his face and looking up at her in that lovely, earnest Steve Rogers way of his.  

 

“You got us out of Alfheim a day early then?” Darcy asked.

 

“Sorry, it’s just, when you told me that when you came back, that I’d have to impress you in order for us to be--- _ more _ than just, one really great night, I---I saw it on the internet, 10 slash 10,” Steve admitted.  “I guess---it’s funnier in print.”

 

“I really hated Alfheim,” Darcy said softly.  “So thanks for bringing me back.”

 

“And the pickup line?”  Steve wondered hopefully.

 

“It was perfect,” Darcy grinned.  

 

“So---dinner?” Steve asked hopefully.

 

“Well, I’m stuck up here, soooooo,” Darcy teased.

 

Bucky made a little delighted chuckle again as Steve hurried forward and put his hands on her waist, pulling her down from the lab table top and setting her on her feet.  

 

“You’re wearing my jacket,” Steve said softly.

 

“Yeah, I missed you,” Darcy shrugged.  “Even after only one night.”

 

“It was a really great night, sweetheart,” Steve smiled at her, bigger and brighter than Bucky could ever remember.  “The best night.”

 

“They are adorable,” Bucky whispered to Natasha.  “I’m gonna get a toothache.”

 

“Give it a few seconds,” Natasha advised.

 

“I saved your---I look at it all the time,” Steve said to Darcy.  It was as if Bucky and Natasha weren’t actually in the room with them.  He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a napkin, folded in half.  He unfolded it to reveal a kiss print in bright red lipstick.  

 

“You are  _ so _ perfect,” Darcy cooed.

 

“Three,” Natasha whispered to Bucky.

 

“You are,” Steve shook his head, his hand going to cup Darcy’s cheek.  “I really missed you.”

 

“Two,” Natasha counted down.

 

“Ten slash ten, huh?” Darcy giggled a little as he stepped right into her personal space, with an intentful look on his face.

 

“It can be our anniversary,” Steve promised, and Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  The punk never did anything slow when he put his mind to it.

 

“One,” Natasha nodded as Darcy launched herself at Steve, eager lips smashing against eager lips.  Steve’s hands dropped from Darcy’s face and went to her waist lifting her up and placing her bottom back on the lab bench.  One little gasping moan from the little lady had Natasha steering Bucky out of the room.

 

“Hi, I’m Bucky, it was nice to meet you!” Bucky called out jokingly as Natasha manhandled him away.  He grinned at Natasha when they left the lab completely, giving Steve and Darcy some much needed privacy.  “Ten for ten….he’s lucky she’s charmed by that.”

 

“They’re a surprisingly good match,” Natasha shrugged.  “I give them less than a year to get married.”

 

“Ten bucks says Steve tries to pass the baby off as premature,” Bucky joked.  “So---you got dinner plans, Red?”

 

“I was planning on taking you back to your quarters and doing unspeakable things to your honor,” Natasha shrugged, she began to saunter away from the lab, a little sway in those fantastic hips.   “But if you’re busy…”

 

“Oh abso-fucking-lutely,” Bucky breathed.  “Red, wait up, my honor is pretty tarnished, just how unspeakable do you plan on getting?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still appreciate the head canon that Steve and Darcy have no chill when they're around each other. It's pedal to the metal fast.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
